


Hero

by GothieCakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's Final thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

The sound of cracking bones and the gush of red that came after was hard to hear over the sound of the screams.   
The Teeth clicked back shut devouring the left side of the struggling body.  
The Titan threw the boy to the ground, he tried to roll to save himself from impact, no use.   
He was finished.  
All this to protect the person he respected.  
Looked up to.  
Loved.  
Jean.   
He did this to save him.   
Tried to be the hero that would save him from all the titans...  
It all sounded better in his head.   
Attempting to get into a sitting position he leaned against the wall closest to him.  
This was it huh?   
All these years of hard work... Training...   
And this was the end...  
He leaned his head back to ease the pain.  
He tried shut his remaining eye.  
No use...  
The pain wouldn't allow him.  
It felt as if he was losing his senses.  
That's what happens then...   
You lose all control of your senses.  
And then slowly endure the pain until you die.   
Hearing your blood splatter the ground..  
Forming pools of scarlet on the cement.  
And red staining the wall behind him.  
This truly was it.   
Well.. He couldn't say he didn't try.  
His vision started to blur and slowly felt all feeling in his legs numb.   
Then his arm.   
He let out a breath but was only left with choking and gushes of scarlet dripping down his chin.   
He began not hearing the blood dripping anymore.  
When each breath felt like it was his last.  
He thought about everyone.   
Jean especially.  
With all the great times they had, he was glad...  
His thoughts blurred.. and with his final breath... He realized just how lucky he was to be able to protect Jean... Until the very end...  
And with that.   
His breathing stopped.  
As he lay against the wall.  
Marco Bodt died realizing he saved the one person... that was truly important to him.   
The person he respected and loved...   
Jean Kirstein....  
As the world slowly faded to black...  
He was finally happy...  
\---  
When the blonde looked down to the corpse. He chose not to believe what he was seeing at first... He knew, just by the freckles on his face who this boy was.   
He felt tears sting his eyes.   
The grey haired girl looked to the corpse of his now dead friend, she had no emotion on her face.   
Like she had seen this too many times to even express sympathy.  
She spoke up and sharply said "we don't have time to get emotional. Do you know who he is or not?"   
No sympathy...  
Instead of sadness he felt a small tinge of anger that soon disolved back to hurting...   
He took a deep breath looking back up to the girl with the clipboard.   
"His name... Is Marco Bodt..."  
He paused letting out a small breath.   
"L-leader... Of squad nineteen"   
The girl nodded scribbling his information down.   
"I'll be continuing then" she started walking away and Jean continued to look down to his deceased friend.   
"You won't accomplish anything by mourning for the dead. Many others are going to die. You have to accept that fact" she went out of his line of sight.   
Ignoring what she had said, He leaned down taking Marco's remaining hand in his own gloved one.  
"M-Marco... He felt tears start leak from his eyes "thanks... For protecting me..." He sniffled wiping the tears away "you really died a hero's death huh..?"   
He let out a small laugh resulting in more tears... "T-thank you so much..."   
Letting go of his hand, he stood up.  
The girl's words echoed in his head   
"Many others are going to die... You have to accept that fact"   
He wiped the remaining tears   
"You really were my hero Marco"


End file.
